Multicasting allows content to be distributed to multiple devices of a communication network. To multicast packets to a multicast group, a single device may send copies of the packets to the members of the multicast group. Multicasting typically involves distributing packets using a group identifier that uniquely identifies the multicast group. In certain situations, however, the group identifier itself might not provide for effective multicast group identification. For example, a group identifier might not be sufficient in networks that have private or overlapping addresses. It is generally desirable to effectively distribute packets.